


Being a Specter

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father/Son, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Incest, M/M, age-kink, reunited, smut in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's 16, and hasn't seen his father, Harvey, in 12 years. But now, they're forced to live together.</p><p>This is their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck you too, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?

“Oh my god…” Donna whispered, eyes wide “Wait- Scottie’s just making you take him back?”

“Yes,” Harvey groaned, sat at his desk as he Donna loomed over him. He massaged his temples “I haven’t seen the kid since he was 4. When we split. Jesus Christ Donna- I’m not a dad. I can’t look after Mike. He’s 16 now, he’s…can’t he just go off to a boarding school?”

Donna looked down at the caramel haired man and sighed “Harvey, he’s your son. This is Michael James Specter. Imagine what he’s going through- his mother just gave him up, to a man he can’t remember.” She sighed disapprovingly “Scottie was a bad mother- but at least she was a mother. You haven’t been a father, this is hard for him too.”

Harvey’s shoulders slumped, though he would never admit guilt. “I always sent them money-“

“And money isn’t enough!” Donna snapped, she was angry, not at Harvey, but at the fact that Harvey believed money could solve all the problems. He didn’t understand family at all. 

...  
...  
...

Almost in slow motion, Donna saw him. And it wasn’t hard too, he stuck out from everyone else wearing a suit. He walked with a slight skip in his step, with a charm she had to smile at, bobbing along to music.

“Woah.” Donna whispered, standing when she saw a boy, wearing a blue shirt, really very tight black jeans, with his blond hair spiked in every direction, one ear phone in, the white wire leading down to his jean pocket. “You’re Michael Specter.”

The teenager stopped short, hearing his name and turned around, to see the ginger haired woman, with green eyes. He nodded at her politely “Yes is…is Mr Specter here-“

“Your father?” Donna cut in, and then backtracking at Michael’s visible flinch “Yes, I can take you to his office, if you like,”

“Oh, that would be great, thank you,” he flashed her a smile and Donna was taken aback. Alright, nothing like Harvey then, she was assuming. The kid’s smile was as sincere and genuine and truthful as anyone, and everyone emotion and thought was splayed out on his face. “So you’re uh…Donna right? My mum told me about you,” he let out a chuckle “You’re nothing like she described though.”

“Your mother is…” Donna managed a smile, gritting her teeth to remain silent

“Oh no, a ‘bitch’. I know, don’t worry,” Mike laughed “I love her to pieces but…she hates everything to do with Mr Specter. Hates him almost as much as I do, I think-“ Donna halted, whirling around to stare at Mike, mouth open in shock. He stopped, frowning “What’s wrong-“

“You hate him? Your father?” Mike stared at her blankly as though she were insane, and Donna closed her mouth, and led him to Harvey’s office. Evidently, there was also something very wrong with Mike’s view of family “uh…just through there,” Mike nodded with a smile, and pushed open the glass door. Donna sat at her desk, and turned on the intercom, listening, as her heart sank. 

Harvey looked up, hanging up with the client and frowning at the boy in his office, creases appearing in his forehead, lips turned down “Um…who are you?” his voice was low and smooth, client like

Mike laughed bitterly, all trace of kind, happy teenager gone, “Well fuck you too, dad.”

“Shit.” Harvey swore under his breath, after recovering from the shock of being sworn at by a kid in his office “I forgot that was today…” he stood, slightly lost “Michael, hi…long time no see. It’s been…12 years,” He shifted slightly, uncomfortable about the way Mike’s eyes stared at him, as though sizing him up, judging him. What Harvey didn’t like, was that he had pretence to. 

“12 years,” Mike echoed with a smirk, he whistled as he looked around the office “So this is what you left her for? Gotta tell you, Mr Specter…” Mike stepped forward, looking around “It is a mighty fine view.” Harvey’s jaw locked.

“I didn’t leave you-“

“I didn’t say leave me. I said left her.” Mike snapped, glaring at Harvey “I don’t care that you left. I let that go a long time ago, but you left her. My mother. The only person I have in this world, and she had to give me up while she deals with her life right now and it was the hardest fucking thing she ever had to do. So why don’t you just tell me where I’ll be living, and leave me the fuck alone.”

“How dare you speak to me like that!” Harvey cried, in outrage “You are coming into my life! You’re ruining everything for me! Like you always ruined everything!” Harvey was yelling now, screaming almost, and Mike stepped back at seeing such a well put man exert such power “Your birth ruined everything! You don’t deserve to exist!”

Mike staggered back, as though he had been struck, and hit the glass wall of the door, chest heaving, his face morphed into an expression of hurt and pain and…it was almost as if he knew this would happen.

Harvey took one look at him, and regretted it “No…shit Michael, I’m sorry-“

Mike eyes were glassy, but now his face showed no emotion, he jutted out his chin and stood up tall “I’m sorry for intruding unannounced Mr Specter,” he nodded stiffly “I’ll be on my way.”

“Michael-“

“Goodbye.” And Mike opened the glass door, nodded curtly at Donna, and walked out of Pearson Hardman. Harvey stared at Donna through the glass, helplessly, and she leapt up, running to him, heels clicking against the floor.

“Okay, that didn’t go like I expected.” Harvey admitted, Donna let out a huff. “Fuck Donna- I didn’t even recognise him. What sort of terrible person does that make me?”

“It…it wasn’t great,” Donna admitted through a wince “But…where’s he going? What’s he gonna do? Does he even know where you live?” Harvey shook his head, but a small smile tugged on his lips 

“He uh…he held himself together pretty good at the end, didn’t he?” he whispered “After I was a total jerk?”

“You mean he can act as well as his father?” Donna winked “I think so,”


	2. Benni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He called me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Have you seen him?” Donna asked, as she and Harvey walked down the streets of New York, drinking coffee during their lunch hour “Harvey, it’s been two days- where has he been sleeping? What if he’s dead or injured-“

“Or standing right over there,” Harvey tipped his head in one direction and they both turned to see Mike, signature blond hair spiked every which way, one foot propped up against a strange building, cigarette between his lips, as he chatted to a tall brunette. Mike was wearing a black leather jacket, the collar flipped up, and Donna and Harvey had to admit he looked good, like the type of boy, girls have stuck up on their wall. He and Donna walked towards them, and Mike looked up, rolling his eyes. 

“Mr Specter,” Mike greeted stiffly, inhaling the cigarette deeply, and handling it professionally between his fingers.

“Michael, where have you been?” Harvey sighed, straightening his expensive suit blazer, not comfortable in being in such a sleazy part of town. 

“Michael?” the brunette laughed loudly, stubbing out his own cigarette “Who is this guy, Mike? Your dad?” the brunette stopped laughing when Mike looked down at his shoes “Oh fuck- Mike? That’s your dad-“

“Trevor,” Mike cut him off with a pointed look “Let me just deal with this alright? Then we’ll go to Jenny’s, alright? I’ll meet you there,” he threw Trevor another desperate look, which Harvey caught. 

Trevor stood tall, glaring at Harvey, before relenting “Alright Mikey- you call me though, if anything goes wrong.” And he turned and walked away. 

“So,” Harvey frowned, Donna stood strongly at his side “…You prefer Mike?”

“I go only, by Mike, Mr Specter.” Mike nodded, exhaling. Donna sighed 

“Mike, you need to come and live with your dad. He’s got a nice apartment, tv, music, even some lame records-“

“Listen Donna,” Mike sighed “I like you, you seem really nice, but don’t beg for him. I’ll come and live with him, because legally, I have too,” he turned to Harvey, stepping towards him “But he’s just a small man in some big clothes.” It was as though he were goading him on, his voice irritated Harvey, the tone irritated him, the smirk on his goddamn face irritated him, the expectant raise of his eyebrows at the backlash- it was as though this kid had been made to get under his skin. 

“You’re asking for it kid,” Harvey growled. Mike smirked, blowing out a puff of smoke into Harvey’s face, Harvey raised his fist and Mike raised his arms in success

“I knew it! You’re the anger management type! Do it, please,” he begged, turning to his side and leaning his face towards Harvey’s arm to get punched, accentuating his hard jaw line “Hit me- then I can go to the court and force them to put me into foster care!” Harvey, using all self-control, brought his hand down by his side, to which Donna was eternally grateful. 

“Come home, Mike,” Harvey whispered, stepping back. Mike frowned, looking up at this new change in tone, this gentler voice, surprised. And Harvey’s brown eyes widened “Woah… I didn’t realise…your eyes are really, really blue,” The statement made Mike flicker his eyes down to the ground.

“I know, it’s weird.” He muttered, showing the first sign of being an actual teenager that Harvey realised. He was self-conscious! “I thought it might be you, since it wasn’t mum but…”

“My father. Your uncle has eyes like that too. Crazy blue.” Harvey half smiled “It’s nice-“

“Oh my god, Harvey. Don’t be gay.” Donna grimaced fondly. But Mike frowned at that, defensive. 

“What’s wrong with being gay?” He snapped, but his voice was too defensive, it gave just slightly, too much away.

Harvey swallowed, and Donna froze. “Oh are you…” Harvey trailed off, watching Mike, who nodded, somewhat reservedly, as if gauging their reactions. 

“Yeah. I…I have a boyfriend, his name’s Tom. Keller.” Mike rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “Do you have an address Mr Specter? I’ll sleep there tonight, if that’s alright. I think Trevor’s getting annoyed at me hogging the couch.”

Harvey nodded, relieved, running a hand through slick hair, before handing Mike his business card “And stop calling me Mr Specter. You’re my son, not a client.”

“To be fair,” Mike whispered, bitterly sweetly, as he took the card “I don’t really think I’m either. But if I had to pick one, it’d me more towards the latter…unfortunately. See you tonight, Mr Specter. And don’t worry, I told mum that you’d been nothing but perfect to me. We’ll just forget you calling me a giant mistake within five seconds of meeting me and almost hitting me.” Mike threw his cigarette onto the ground, and stepped on it, he smirked “You’re a lawyer right? Starbanes Oxley and all, you’re covered by the statue of limitations for abandonment anyway,” Another smirk and the twinkle or blue eyes, and Mike was already headed down the street. Harvey called after him

“You know Starbanes Oxley?”

“I went through this brief period where I wanted to be just like you, read over a thousand law books, memorised them all. But then mom talked me out of it. She’s a saint like that,” and Mike fake saluted him, before disappearing around a corner. Harvey and Donna both hissed at the same time;

“Fucking Scottie.”

...  
...  
...

Harvey sipped his scotch, wearing only his white shirt and suit pants, tie, vest, and blazer hanging neatly in his wardrobe. He glanced around his apartment thoughtfully, wondering how someone else was going to fit into his life. Everything was pristine, and everything was perfect and polished. The tv was off, but the lights were set to dim, as an old record played, something soothing. 

Harvey sighed, brown eyes clouding with thought, Michael. Mike. Whatever. The kid was…well, on first impressions, he seemed kinda brilliant, kinda quick. He seemed street smart and book smart, and Harvey was a sucker for any kind of smart. He was good looking- as were all Specter men, but he’d got into a bad crowd. He smoked, probably took a lot of other drugs as well. He was gay- which Harvey didn’t mind. Though it worried him slightly, he had no idea how to handle things like that. The kid already had a boyfriend, and he was 16 so…Harvey had no idea how much he and Tom Keller had done. 

There was a knock on the door, and Harvey set down his scotch, opening it, to see Mike. He didn’t look like a Spector in that moment. Signature spikey hair, leather jacket, tight jeans, a guitar hanging over his shoulders, a duffle bag in one hand and a few books in the other. He was holding a see through pencil case between his teeth. “’sup,” he managed to garble out, and Harvey stood aside, letting the mess stumble in. But he didn’t put down any of his bags, so Harvey sighed, closing the door, and taking the pencil case from his mouth, to place on the kitchen counter.

“You know…you can put your stuff down,” Harvey offered, but Mike just watched him inquisitively “Is that…all you have?”

“You can fit a lot into a duffel bag.” It must have been a reference to something, because Mike couldn’t stop himself from laughing “Don’t worry, it’s not a body. Haven’t you ever seen Goodfellas? John Travolta? Karen! Where’s the money Karen?!” Mike guffawed again, and Harvey bit back his own smile, the kids happiness was infectious. 

“I’ll uh…take you to your room,” he led Mike through his apartment, and then opened a white door, leading Mike inside. Mike looked around, and whistled again. It was a large room, just smaller than Harvey’s, a large double bed, a black marbled wardrobe, a tv, and a sleek chest of drawers made of glass. 

Mike pulled off his guitar and dumped the duffle bag on the bed, feeling the duvet “This is crazy expensive. You must be loaded.” He didn’t seem impressed, Harvey noticed, he was just stating things. So he decided not to press it 

“I didn’t realise you played,”

“Hmm?” Mike looked at the guitar and half shrugged “Not well. I sorta just do it with Trev, Jenny and Tom, we’ve got this band thing going on,” he half huffed “It’s a bit ridiculous really- way for us to be cliché. But I’m not gonna say no, they’re my best friends,” Harvey was pleased at this reveal

“Listen kid- I’m sorry about this, but I’m gonna need…” he sighed “I need you to throw out your weed.” Mike gritted his teeth, and his hand instinctively reached for his duffel bag, Harvey sighed “It’s not good for you, let me at least try to be a dad,” Mike unzipped the duffle bag, and pulled out a small bag of weed, sighing, he refused to meet Harvey’s eyes as he handed it over, but did whisper something under his breath, that made Harvey’s shoulders slump, and made him remember that Mike was 16. “Mike…” Harvey swallowed, his face was genuine, and tired, and he felt as though he had aged suddenly, faced with the reality that he had a 16 year old son. “I wanna be a good dad to you now, while I have you-“

“That’s just it,” Mike cut in softly, and Harvey noticed it was a very good lawyer voice…it came naturally to him “While you have me. I’m only gonna be here a couple of months, a year tops. You don’t need too. And to be frank,” Mike let out a soft laugh “I don’t want you too,”

Harvey sighed, stepping back, lifting the weed “I’m gonna flush this- you’re not gonna suffer withdrawal symptoms are you?” Mike pursed his lips, before shaking his head

“Mom would get so disappointed whenever she saw it,” he hung his head in shame, facing the ground “She…I was a hard addict but then…she convinced me…now it’s just a social thing, I swear,” he looked up pleadingly, blue eyes sparkling. Harvey frowned, Scottie wasn’t that good a negotiator, and Mike seemed far too strong willed and intelligent to not fight back

“How’d she get you to stop?” he asked interestedly, Mike shrugged

“Benni.”

“What?”

“It’s what he called the belt. One of her numerous boyfriends left it behind, and she named it Bennie. Whenever I…” Mike didn’t seem at all phased by what he was saying, it was all far too casual “Did something wrong, she would strike me. It wasn’t much, rare even, but…when she saw the weed,” he smirked “23, full fucking lashes for that,” Harvey stepped back. Scottie had what? She had hit their son? What the hell?!

“Can I see?” Harvey asked, trying to control his rage, he was assuming they scarred.

“The scars aren’t permanent,” Mike said hurriedly, “Give them time, they always fade. So don’t…freak out,” he arched an eyebrow, waiting for Harvey to nod at him, Harvey must have managed, though he felt frozen, because Mike turned and lifted up his shirt to his shoulders, revealing his back. 

23 angry red scars, lashing this way and that, crossing, creating abstract patterns of pick and red and rose over marble skin. Harvey swallowed thickly, stepping forward “Mike…doesn’t it hurt? Do y- do you need a doctor or…”

“No,” Mike shrugged, pulling his shirt down “It’s fine, it only hurts the first few days. It looks worse than it is, I promise,” he managed a grin and Harvey shook his head

“I had no idea she hit you. I wouldn’t have let it happen, if I’d known-“

“Hey Harvey,” Mike raised his hands to calm him down, seeming baffled at the genuine concern “It’s fine. I’m fine. And it was good for me in the long run, now I won’t suffer any withdrawal symptoms, we cool?”

Harvey nodded, murmuring a good night before leaving the room, prepared to go and tell Donna everything, to see whether Scottie should be placed behind fucking bars for laying a hand on his son. 

Of course, something made him sleep well that night.

Mike had called him Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? The faster you comment, the faster I update.


	3. Merger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They merge and instincts prevail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments!

“She what?” Donna whispered, Harvey nodded grimly, sitting at his desk, eyes unfocused as they stared at the computer screen, light pouring in, in handfuls. “Does he…” her voice broke slightly as she gauged Harvey’s emotions totally “He has no idea that what she’s done is wrong, does he? He thinks it’s normal.” And Donna thought it was the most heart breaking thing she had ever heard. For someone to think that abuse is normal, because it’s the only thing they’ve ever known. “Did you talk to him about it? What did he say?”

Harvey shook his head “He…I don’t know, Donna. He loves her. She should have been taken away a long time ago, I should have realised-“

“Hey,” Donna snapped, standing up, her black dress making her look more like Harvey’s boss than the other way around “Do not say that. This was not your fault. She lost it, not you. And you can stop it now. Better late than never, right? And at least the scars aren’t permanent, they’ll fade with time,”

“How poetic.”

“Well I did just get a raise.”

...  
...  
...

Harvey smiled, he had opened the door to his apartment, and was now leaning against it as he looked around. And for some reason, the sight made him happy. The spot next to the coat rack where he kept his shoes, were three pairs of scruffy trainers. A leather jacket was hanging beside his $100 coats. His bare glass shelves had been loaded neatly with old books, school books to American classics, to dictionaries for French and Spanish, and Harvey was reminded that his son did actually go to school. 

The TV was on low, and Criminal Minds was on, there was a dirty glass and plate on the kitchen counter from where Mike had made himself a sandwich, and there on his sofa, was Mike. Lying lengthways, snoring quietly, remote in his hands, and maths text book closed in front of him on the glass coffee table. He was wearing a white polo shirt that Harvey vaguely recognised as the part of Mike’s uniform, his black trousers were still partly tucked into his socks, that Harvey pegged to the bike parked beside his car. With a soft laugh of amazement, Harvey walked towards Mike’s bedroom, and looked inside.

The bed was made, differently to how Harvey made it, but it was made. Mike had changed the sheets from pristine white to dark, misty blue. Switched the gold alarm clock to one that resembled a fat owl, his guitar was leaning against the wall, a laptop was set up at the desk, along with even more school books. In fact, there was loads of books in here, from Huckleberry Finn, to law books. Harvey opened the walk in wardrobe, and stopped in his tracks. Obviously, it wasn’t full, Mike didn’t have that many clothes, his clothing took up one side. Leather jackets, tight jeans, plain shirts in every possible colour, hoodies, socks, a hairbrush. But it was the other side that had been arranged very carefully. 

Photographs, one of Mike and Scottie, when he was 5. One of Mike and Scottie when he was 10. Then 15. Both in the same embracing position, smiling. One of Mike and Trevor when they looked about 9. And then one of Mike and Trevor, and who Harvey assumed to be Jenny, taken a couple of months before. Oh. Harvey surmised, Trevor and Jenny were dating. Then a picture of Mike and another blond guy. So this was Tom. Harvey was more scrutinising while examining him, he had a stronger build than Mike, slightly taller, with floppy blond hair and vivid green eyes, and a kind smile. His arm was slung over Mike possessively, as someone snapped the photo. And finally, a larger photo, hung on the wall, which Harvey couldn’t bring himself to be unhappy about. 

It depicted the four friends, playing at a gig, presumably, with red and green and purple strobe lights, and smoke. It looked…professional, and fun, and Harvey almost wished he had been there. On the left was Tom, standing in front of an electro, expensive keyboard, then was Mike, standing in front of a microphone, guitar in his arms, then just right of the middle was Trevor, no instrument, just gripping the mic stand and singing, and then Jenny, sitting at the drums, hair wild and eyes free. All of them were slicked with sweat but were literally rolling off energy, Harvey could nearly taste it from the picture. He shook his head in wonder, about how he didn’t even know his son, and then headed back to sitting room, and sat in the arm chair, let Mike sleep for a few more moments before cleared his throat. 

He groaned unceremoniously into the black leather, shifting slightly and blinking, when he noticed Harvey’s shoes and sat bolt upright, babbling “Oh shit- sorry,” he stood, handing the remote to Harvey “I forgot, I just-“

“Mike, it’s alright,” Harvey soothed him, handing him back the remote, and gesturing for him to sit down on the sofa again “You live here too, you know, and I like Criminal Minds,” there was a moment of silence, before Mike sat down, trying to stifle a sigh of relief, before he looked around again and realised 

“Oh shit- all my stuff-“ he stopped talking at Harvey’s look and nodded, swallowing. “Right thanks, actually…” he shifted slightly “Harvey,” it was slight sucking up, Harvey knew that, but as long as the kid wasn’t calling him Mr Spector, he’d get the benefit of the doubt. “I have a few posters…I was wondering if I could put them up in my room?” he bit his bottom lip, terrified he might have over stepped the mark. Harvey was silent for presumably too long, because Mike was standing, babbling and then getting on his knees and facing the couch, leaning over as he pulled up his shirt, revealing his back, the red scars were dark pink now, every day they faded “I’m so sorry,” he whispered “I’m sure you have a belt- but could you avoid the buckle around my lower back, I’m cycling-“

“Mike, what the hell are you doing?” Harvey snapped, shocked, confused, angry at how Mike’s instincts were telling him to behave. Dammit! He wasn’t Scottie! But yelling was the wrong way to go, because Mike flinched, and pressed himself even deeper into the sofa, hands clasped behind his back 

“Sorry Sir. No talking.”

“Mike,” his voice was softer now, and he placed a palm on Mike’s back, the kid was shaking. 

“Oh.” Mike said softly “I didn’t realise you were hands on- I…I-I-I thought that you would use the belt, not your hands.”

“I’m not going to hit you, Mike. I’m not Scottie. I’m not abusive.” Mike frowned, confused, and Harvey pulled his shirt down, and helped him sit up. “What type of posters? What are you into? Goodfellas? Top Gun?”

Mike grinned at this “I feel the need…the need for speed.” Harvey quirked a grin

“Top Gun it is,” 

Mike looked down at his knees, his legs were still shaking slightly, and he took a deep breath, looking up at Harvey “Did you uh…I mean, did you mean that? Are you- do you not have a…Benni?”

“No Mike.” Harvey insisted firmly, wondering how the kid could go from being intelligent, witty and irritating, to a scared victim of abuse “I will never hit you, and no one else will ever again.” He placed a soothing hand on Mike’s knees, and stilled him “What do you want for dinner? I’m no cook, so we can order in,”

“Pizza.” Mike answered immediately, and Harvey rolled his eyes, only barely managing to hide a smile as he picked up the crust “…The kind with cheese in the crust.”

“Making demands now, kid?” Harvey teased, but nodded as he typed in the number. He watched Mike carefully, how he stayed shaking for a moment, before reassuring himself that everything was fine, and leaned back into the sofa, eyes focusing on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!  
> x


	4. Not quite proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushes the feeing away. But really, the only person Harvey could love is himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> x

The next morning was something else for Harvey, he had his shower, did his hair, put on his impeccable suit, all normally, before going to his kitchen to have some toast and coffee. Everything was quiet, and normal.

Until a loud shrill game from Mike’s room, and there was a loud thump as Mike presumably fell out of bed. Harvey watched amused as the kid blindly stumbled out, not even seeing him.

“Shit, shit, shit, I’m late, Mrs Cavanagh is gonna kill me,” he pulled off his shirt and shorts, throwing them back into his bedroom, and falling into the bathroom. He came out minutes later, completely drenched, smelling of soap, and Harvey sipped his coffee, barely stifling his laughter.

Mike barely dried himself, before pulling on his school shirt and trousers, his hair naturally spiky as he started stuffing books into his bag. His phone rang loudly and he ran, pressing a button so it was on speaker. Harvey had no doubt that if Mike was aware he was here, he wouldn’t be have such a stifling lack of privacy.

“Mikey, I swear if you’re late again-“

“I’m so sorry,” he cut him off quickly, fixing his collar, stepping towards the kitchen counter. Harvey waited for him to see him, but Mike was tunnel visioning in his panic, he swung open the fridge, pulling out a smoothie and half a sausage roll that Harvey had been too scared to touch. He took a huge bite, pulling his shoes out and sitting on the sofa “It’s my first night at my dad’s place and-“

“Oh shit, sorry Mike, yeah I forgot.”

“It’s fine, Tom, don’t worry about it.”

Ah, Harvey realised. This was Tom. The boyfriend. He sounded nice. “How is he? Trevor said he looked like a fed-“

“Nah, not a cop,” Mike laced up his right shoe, moving swiftly to the left, he looked tired and Harvey had the sudden urge to feed him something more than half a sausage roll. The kid was too skinny, in fact, as Harvey recalled him stumbling out of the bathroom- he really was far too skinny. “Seems like a good guy, I guess.”

“Does he have a Benni?”

“He claims not too and…I don’t know,” Mike rubbed the back of his neck “I kind of believe him. But what the hell do I know? I’ve only known him for a few days.” He finished the roll, swinging his bag over his shoulder and glancing at himself in the mirror. Scruffy, but presentable. “Are you still outside, Tom? I can cycle, my bikes here-“

“Get your ass down here, Mike.” He sighed “Got my motorbike all revved up for you,”

Mike frowned “You think you’re motorbikes better than my bike,”

Tom laughed “We’re gonna be late, Mike.” It sounded like that was an argument they had often. Motorbike vs Bicycle. 

“Right, right, be down in a sec,” he snapped the phone shut, jamming it in his pocket and turning for the door. And that’s when he saw Harvey, standing there, looking impeccable, sipping his coffee. Mike felt the flush creeping up his cheeks “I uh…”

“You remind me of that rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.”

“I’m late,” he nodded, half smiling, he jutted his thumb in direction of the door “I have to go…have a good day, Harvey,”

“You too, Mike.” And Harvey watched him leave. Unsure of how he was feeling. But the overriding emotion was anger. Mike was on a motorbike? Did he want to get killed?!

…  
…  
…

It went like that for a few weeks, sort of calm. Harvey would wake up, be perfect, and Mike was always late, they’d wish each other good day, and go their separate ways. When Harvey came home, Mike was normally asleep on the sofa, or reading, or doing his homework on the kitchen counter. The kid was naturally very messy, Harvey realised, but Mike always cleaned up after himself, for Harvey’s sake. He was grateful. 

“Um…Harvey?” Donna’s voice drifted in through the intercom. 

“What?”

“Um…Ridgeway High school is…they want you to come in. Apparently Mike’s in the head teachers’ office, got into some trouble.”

Harvey was so bewildered, he didn’t even know what the appropriate response should be, that was until he saw Mike. He walked into the office, and set his eyes on Mike- his son, slouched in the chair, a horrible, dark bruise on his left cheek, a cut above his left eye, too close to his eye for Harvey’s liking, a split bottom lip. “What the hell happened?!” Harvey cried, the principal stood, trying to appease him

“Please, Mr Spector just take a seat,” Harvey sat tersely, tempted to reach out and ask how Mike was doing, but the kid wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Mike’s admitted to starting the fight. And despite the fact that he’s more injured…he’s the one who has to face the repercussions.” She leaned forward “I know that Mike’s not the problem, but other parents would have a riot if I didn’t bring you in. I’m sorry.”

“What actually happened?” Harvey asked, the principal simply shrugged and he turned to Mike “What happened, Mike?” He couldn’t help the anger in his tone. 

“Can we go?” Mike asked quietly, voice broken. Harvey nodded, determined to find out everything when they got home, but as soon as they were out of the principal office, a strong, blond boy bombarded them, someone who Harvey recognised from the picture as Tom. 

“Mike!” He whispered, drawing his boyfriend in for a tight hug, wincing when he heard the moans “Fuck Mike- you started with Darren? Are you out of your mind-“ he paused, sliding his hands through Mike’s hair, nodding “Right, right okay.” He nodded, taking a deep breath “I just wish you’d told me, I would’ve helped.”

“You were in class.” Mike protested, stepping out of Tom’s grasp “You should talk to Trev though, I think he wants revenge on Darren, and you know what he’s like. All talk, but he’ll get the shit beat out of him.”

“Okay,” Tom nodded, but his green eyes looked unconvinced “Are you sure you’re alright? Need anything?” Mike just shot him a lopsided smile, and Tom nodded “Right, right, don’t need me, all independent, I get it, Mikey,” he leaned forward, and brushed their lips together lightly, Harvey looked away to give them their privacy.

The ride home was silent. 

And when they got into the apartment, Mike stood there awkwardly, unsure what he was supposed to do. Harvey slid his hands into his pockets “Do you need anything? Aspirin? Ice?”

“Ice would be great,” he murmured, turning for the freezer himself, and taking out some frozen peas, pressing them gently to his face, but still wincing when they made contact. He sat at the kitchen counter, and Harvey sat opposite him, eyebrows raised. “You wanna know what happened?” Harvey stared at him as though it were obvious “Okay. Darren making fun of this kid, I don’t know him, a few years below us. Being a homophobe, and I told him to stop, got the kid out,” he licked his lips “Normally, Darren doesn’t pick on me, because he knows that Trevor and Tom would give him hell for it, but he was really angry.”

“And you got the shit beat out of you?”

“I knew I wasn’t gonna win,” Mike admitted, rotating his jaw slightly “I thought he’d just push me around a little, I didn’t think he’d smash me into the tiles of the changing room. That was something else. I got a few good punches though, he’ll be limping for a while.” 

Harvey stared at him, before shaking his head. “You did this because he was calling a kid, that wasn’t even you, gay.”

“I don’t like seeing kids being made fun of. Especially by some ignorant bastard.” 

“Mike…” Harvey struggled for words. Unsure what was on the tip of his tongue. For a brief moment ‘I’m proud of you’ appeared, but Harvey quenched that down. “What did you, was stupid.” He snapped harshly “You don’t get involved, and you most certainly don’t walk around looking like a loser, because you wanted to save some kid, who you don’t even know. You’re an embarrassment.” 

Mike’s flinch cut into the smooth lawyer, but he ignored it. “I was just trying to help-“

“I’m going back to work. And if I ever get called out again because you were too stupid to mind your own business, there’ll be hell to pay.” And he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He pushed down the urge to run back in there and take care of his son. And he tried his best not to think about how he would make him feel better. Because it wasn't making soup that came to mind. It was...taking care of him. Making him buck helplessly into his hand. 

He rushed back to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?!  
> x


	5. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He called me Dad.
> 
> Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously- the comments are unreal. I love you all to pieces, but half of you want incest and half of you just a nice father/son fic. And I'm torn. I have two different paths going, but this story will focus primarily upon the former. The other will be published, if you're interested :) THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE SMUT. IT'S JUST FATHER/SON MOMENTS. THE NEXT CHAPTER DOES.
> 
> And thanks to all those that are willing to support me, no matter which way I go. :)  
> x

When Harvey got home, it was empty. 

No Mike, no criminal minds, and a terrible feeling welled up inside of him. He should have sent Donna, she would have handled it right. He spotted a note on the kitchen counter, in Mike’s handwriting ‘At Tom’s.’

And really, Harvey wasn’t going to take that. He called up Donna, and with her magical powers, she found his address, and Harvey was driving there.

He stopped short upon seeing it, it was a freaking mansion. Tom’s parents must be loaded. He knocked on the door, and a smiling 40 year old woman with blond hair appeared. “Yes?” she asked, framed by a halo of golden light.

“Mike told me he was coming here, I was working late, but I’d like to take him home, see how he is,”

“Oh!” She gushed, pulling him inside “You’re Mike’s father! Good to meet you! I’m Nancy, Tom’s mother, gosh, I love your boy. He’s like another son, come on, come on,” and she was pulling him through the large, friendly house. “I’ve met his mother, Scottie, she’s um…well, I think it’s just glad that you’re back in the picture.” Harvey said nothing, as she stopped him in front of a room.

Mike was sat onto a bronze armchair, a bowl of soup in his arms, as Tom sat at his feet, playing on the play station. “Eat it, Mike,” Tom sighed “You need to,”

“It hurts to eat,” he whined, “Everything scrapes my lip.”

“My mum’ll just come in here and force feed you,”

“Thomas,” his mother laughed, walking in. Harvey stayed where he saw, partly hidden, and saw Mike lean into her touch. “Mike, honey, your dad’s here,” And Harvey had to step out then. Mike stiffened upon seeing him, and Tom noticed the tension in his boyfriend, stepping before him protectively, which his mother noted, and she frowned at Harvey. It was like he was barricaded from his own son. 

“Mike, come on, we’re going home.”

“Nancy said I could stay here,” He whispered.

“Mike, come on.” Harvey said forcefully, “Let’s go.”

“He can stay here,” Nancy nodded “This place is practically a second home to him, we wouldn’t mind-“

“Mike.” Harvey ground out “Seriously, I’m sorry for what I said earlier, but you have to come home now. Donna will give me hell.”

“Mike, is he fucking hitting you, like your mom was?” Tom asked. Nancy started drawing soothing circles on Mike’s back as he stood, placing the soup aside. 

“No, don’t worry,” he said quietly, head down “I should go though-“

“Mike,” they both gripping his arm, Nancy speaking urgently “You have our number, he does anything, remotely out of line, you call us, alright? We can protect you. We got you away from Scottie, didn’t we?” Mike nodded, swallowing tersely, and Harvey stood in shock. 

“Wait,” he frowned, his hair slightly messy, brown eyes alert “You were the people who alerted child services of Scottie?”

“Of course.” Nancy said protectively “We didn’t say anything before because he begged us not to. But when he came with those welts…oh gosh, 23 weren’t there, honey?” Tom nodded, anger in his eyes, and Harvey had to give it to him. The kid had passion. “We just had to call. He could barely breathe.”

“I’ll be fine,” Mike whispered, loosening their grip, he hugged Tom tightly, and let Nancy kiss his cheek, before stepping towards Harvey, face still cut and bruised. “Are we going?”

“Mike…” the guilt welling up in Harvey made him feel heavy and sick. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, I didn’t mean what I said.” Mike nodded briskly, walking past him, out of the house, into the car. Harvey stared at Nancy and Tom. “I don’t need to explain myself to you, but as you’ve helped him out so much when I wasn’t there…I don’t hit him. I wouldn’t ever. I didn’t even know until I saw the scars. I would have done something earlier.”

“Right.” Tom spat, and his mother calmed him with a touch

“We understand, Harvey. Mike tells us you’re a lawyer? I’m sure you wouldn’t. We’re just very protective of him.”

…  
…  
…

“You got yourself some good friends, kid,” Harvey admitted as he drove them back to his apartment. Mike said nothing from the passenger seat and Harvey swallowed his pride. “I…what you did kid…it took guts. And I think I got angry because…I would never have done that, you know? In any case, I would have been the bully. It’s just…I’m sorry, honestly.”

Mike stared at him for an incomprehensible minute. Before half smiling “Mom never said sorry. At least now I know where I get it from.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Harvey laughed, and he turned on the radio, to hear about the guy who had won the lottery. The two of them looked at each other, before whispering in unison;

“Douche.”

It made Harvey feel warmer than he had his whole life.

…  
…  
…

The first time Mike called him Dad was a few weeks later.

His cuts and bruises were all gone, the welts on his back practically invisible. Harvey had got a call from his office, where he and Donna were eating lunch, and he’d put it on speaker, because really, he had nothing to hide from Donna. Mike’s voice rang out

“Hey Harvey?”

“What’s up, kid?”

“I have band practise with Trevor, Jenny and Tom tonight, we practise in Trevor’s garage, I should be back by 8, alright?”

“Need me to pick you up or anything?”

“No, thanks though, bye Dad,” and he hung up. 

Harvey and Donna stared at each other, before Harvey swallowed, shrugging “Probably just a slip of the tongue.”

“Oh absolutely.” Donna whispered “Just came out, you know how it is.”

“He was in a rush, didn’t know what he was saying.”

“Of course.”

Neither stopped smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has smut.
> 
> Faster you comment, faster I update.


	6. Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT GUYS, LIKE INCEST SMUT, TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING!   
> X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because skyenapped is amazing :)  
> x

He heard Mike’s laughter before the door swung open. Harvey had been reviewing a case file, when he heard the laughter, and then the key in the lock. It swung open to reveal Mike, cheeks flushed, a tight black t-shirt on, with tight black jeans, hair messier than normal, guitar over his back.

“Mike?” Harvey frowned, setting down the file

“What’s up, Dad?” Mike laughed, and Harvey’s frown deepened. Mike didn’t call Harvey dad unless he was tired, or not thinking about it. He called him Harvey. “God- band practise was so good! Trevor was having a party and-“ Mike shrugged off his guitar, bouncing energetically, and Harvey took a deep breath. He could smell the weed on Mike.

He stood, walking over to Mike, who was leaning against the counter, a dazed grin on his face. Harvey looked into his eyes, disappointment clouding his features at the flushed face, dilated pupils. “You’re high.” He whispered.

Mike just shrugged “Yeah, it was a party, I’m 16. We get high. But fuuccckkk I feel good.” He was moaning in ecstasy. Harvey gripped his chin harshly, forcing him to look at him.

“You promised me no drugs, Mike.” He growled, Mike squirmed slightly, trying to wriggle out of the grip, but Harvey was relentless. “You promised. Where’d you get the weed? Was it Trevor?”

“Fuck you, get off,” Mike managed to force out of Harvey’s grip but the best closer in the city just grabbed his forearm, not letting him get away. “Get off!”

“Mike- calm the hell down, and tell me who gave it to you? How did you take it? How much did you take?” But Mike was struggling now, he seemed adamant to get away, scared even, and Harvey couldn't imagine why, he'd made it clear he was never going to hit him.

“Get off me!” He was breathing heavier, and Harvey pushed him into the counter “God- you don’t own me! You can’t tell me what to do! You’re just a guy in a fancy suit.”

“Shut up, Mike.” Harvey warned, before Mike said something he couldn't take back. The boy wasn't thinking straight.

“Don’t touch me. Getting your fucking hands off me-“ And he was just so infuriating, he’d broken the rules. Harvey felt it bubbling up inside him, and he brought his hand back across Mike’s face, despite seconds ago, promising himself he'd never hit Mike. The smack resonated around the apartment. The blond stumbled, light on his feet, and fell onto the floor. He groaned.

Mike seemed sober now, and his eyes sparkled with tears. But it wasn’t in pain. “Mike?” he whispered, kneeling in front of him “God, I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m a freak,” Mike whispered, and shifted slightly, so Harvey could see the hard on pushing at Mike’s jeans. “Aren’t I?”

Fuck.

It was being handed to him on a silver platter.

No, No, he should say no, Mike was high, didn’t know what he wanted. He was confused. Very, very confused.

Just as he was about to get up and leave, Mike gripped his arm, eyes wide, blue, and begging. “Please daddy…” he whispered, hips bucking into nothing. Harvey’s desire got the best of him, he scooped Mike up, taking him to the sofa, where he sat down, positioning Mike between his legs, Mike’s back pressing into Harvey’s chest. Harvey worked his hands around Mike’s waist, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling out his hard, leaking cock, and gripping it tightly. Mike whined, head falling back onto Harvey’s shoulder with want. “Shh, shh, my baby boy,” he whispered, kissing down Mike’s neck, groaning, and sinking his teeth in when Mike tilted his head for better access.

“Daddy…” Mike whined, as Harvey’s thumb roughly rubbed the underside of his head, his precum had been smeared across his member, and Harvey’s fist was just a little too tight, and it made Mike shake with desire “Daddy please…” he groaned. And Christ, Harvey never knew he'd had such a kink, but suddenly the entire world made sense. Harvey could never love anyone, not even Scottie, like he loved himself. And Mike was a part of him, a glorious, needy part of him.

“Daddy’s here,” Harvey whispered, his own hardness pressing against Mike’s back “Shh, daddy’ll help you. Lean back, let me take care of my little boy,” he jerked faster, rougher, slapping Mike’s balls with each thrust, one hand keeping Mike’s hips where they were, so he couldn’t buck forward, allowing Harvey to grind into his slowly. When Mike’s keening got higher, and more frequent, Harvey bit down behind his ear “You gonna come for daddy like a good little boy?”

“Yes! Yes! Daddy please!” Mike cried, Harvey’s dark voice sending a jolt to his dick. He was so hard. Fuck, he’d never been this hard in his life.

“Okay, then come for me now, right now, Mike.” And the order sent Mike tumbling over the edge, with a shout, eyes closing, body going taught, he came into Harvey’s hand, hot and heavy, for a good few minutes, the most intense orgasm of his life, nothing but pleasure existed, until he slumped back into Harvey’s grip, completely relaxed, half asleep.

“D-did I do it right, daddy?” he murmured, almost asleep. Harvey gave a long, firm tug to Mike’s limp, over-sensitive dick, and heard his boy cry in half pain, half pleasure.

He kissed Mike’s neck “You did perfectly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
